A Heart is Born
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is a cold hearted half demon that has never been close to humans. That is until he met Kagome. At first he wanted to kill her but a necklace that his mother gave him prevents that from happenning. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is a half demon that despises humans for the death of his human mother. Ever since then his heart has been ice since he was a child. He's been getting stronger as a fighter since his father is the leader of a dog demon tribe. He fights for his life day after day.

The only thing he has to remember his mother is a cursed necklace that is to stop him from killing humans. If a human fears him or starts to cry he'll feel his life being strangled. The only way for it to be removed is if he learns to love a human and to be loved in returned than and only than is when the necklace will be removed. Now we see a man in his early 20's with long silver hair silver dog ears gold eye's wearing dark red kimono walking around a camp.

Then all of a sudden there was a voice yelling **"INUYASHA!!**Inuyasha turned around to see a man with long silver hair up in a high ponytail wearing a white kimono with armor charging at him with his claws. Then the man slashed at Inuyasha but missed and Inuyasha's foot landed on the back of his neck and said "you have to do better than that old man."

The man laughed and said "yeah you're right well I guess I taught you too well." Then Inuyasha left to the woods. When he was in the woods he was thinking _"it's been 20 years since mother died and that she gave me this necklace so I couldn't kill humans ha that's a laugh she said that it will teach me to like humans. She must have had her reasons."_

Then he found a girl with long black hair wearing a strange green kimono. He walked up to her to see if she was still alive. She was still alive he wondered how she got into the dog demon's forest but the rules of the forest is that if an intruder comes to the forest than they are a prisoner until their fate is sealed. Then he picked up the girl and carried her in his arms and carried her to his camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day Inuyasha was walking around the camp and he heard a voice saying "Inuyasha!" He turned around and said "what is it father?" His father said "you must look after the girl until the councile has desided her fate." Inuyasha had a angry look on his face and said "why should I do it? You know how I feel about humans!" His father sighed and said "because you're half demon she might not be scared of you."

Inuyasha growled at the fact that his father was right and he knew that he didn't listen to his father then the other dog demons will find out about him being half demon. So he grabbed a plate of food and brought it to the girl's cell. When he got there he noticed that she was awake and said "here's your food girl."

The girl looked at him but she didn't say anything. Inuyasha didn't understand why though. He said with a smirk "what's the matter can't you talk human? I just don't understand why we just don't kill you now. After all you are just a pathetic human." The girl looked away not wanting to look or listen to him anymore. All the girl wanted was to be left alone but she wasn't getting it with him here. He growled at the girl as he said "look at me when I'm talking to you girl!" She just couldn't bring herself to look at him for she was either scared or she couldn't face him because of something else.

"I said look at me when I'm talking to you human!!" Ordered a very angry Inuyasha. She turned her head slowly to face him and once she did she got lost in his gold eyes. It was like she could see deep within his very soul and knew right away that he was in pain. But she couldn't tell where it was coming from. Than he growled which of course brought her out of her thoughts as he said "I don't understand how you got yourself lost in the dog demon's forest. Everyone knows that this forest belongs to my father and doesn't dare to come even close to it. So how did you get lost or are you too scared to tell me!"

Than he dropped her saying "you're so pathtic girl. I wish I could just kill you myself so I don't have to see your face again. It's making me sick to keep seeing a human!" Than he held up his claws as he said "maybe I should just kill you here now but than again my father wouldn't approve of that so I think I'll just hurt ya instead."

Than he held his claws up and was ready to strike until she started to cry and his started to glow. The girl kept crying harder and harder for she didn't want to die. Not by the hands of a demon she kept crying until she heard a scream of pain. When she looked up she saw that Inuyasha was leaning against a wall gripping his chest as he gasped for air. He could feel his very life being pulled right out of him and he couldn't do anything unless that girl stopped crying.

She stopped crying as she looked at him and just couldn't help but think that it was her fault that he was feeling pain. Inuyasha slowly stood up as he said "don't you ever do that again! Got that?!" She nodded slightly as he left with a raged look on his face. After he left the girl fell asleep after she ate her meal and wondered why the half demon felt pain. Inuyasha was out of the cell as he thought _"I have to find a way to remove this necklance then I can kill her on my own without this thing causeing me pain."_


	3. Chapter 3

Days have past and Inuyasha hated the girl even more. She caused him great pain because she's been scared out of her mind. But the one day was different. When Inuyasha walked in bringing her lunch he looked at her and said "so you still won't talk will you girl... heh well I hope you die soon." When he was about to leave he felt something strange then he heard a arrow lunching an arrow and it was aimed at him.

He dodged it right away and looked at the girl and saw that she had rage in her eye's and said "free me, you'll live, no free me than you die." Inuyasha was shocked that she spoke and that she couldn't talk very well. He didn't move and she lunched another arrow and it was a hit. It hit his right arm and he bent down with nothing but a smile while his arm was bleeding.

The girl looked at him again as he said "do you think that you could kill me thats a laugh. No one's been able to kill me and we're not letting you go so you're going to have to put up with this until the next two weeks are up got that." As with that he left and when he saw his father his vision started to get fuzzy.

His father looked at him and when Inuyasha fell he ran to him yelling **"INUYASHA!!"**Hours have past and Inuyasha was having a dream about his mother. On the day that he saw her die and gave him this cursed necklace.

In his dream

A little Inuyasha was running through a field which was a old battle field. He ran into some humans that wanted to kill him. They said "kill the half breed"

He was scared out of his mind and ran. Little Inuyasha ran as far as he could until he tripped. He thought he was done for he closed his eye's waiting for it to end. When he opened his eye's he noticed a woman with long black hair wearing a purple kimono and she was covered in blood. He was in shock and cried out "mother... **MOTHER!!"**

She looked at Inuyasha and smiled before she fell. Then all the humans ran off leaving Inuyasha and his mother. Inuyasha cried saying "why mother why did you do that!?" His mother smiled weakly at him saying "it's a mother's job to protect her child." He cried even more then his mother spoke up said "here Inuyasha take these."

Then she put a necklace around his neck saying "this necklace will never come off as long as you despise humans. It will only be removed if you learn to love a human. But if you try to kill a human or if the human cries or fears you you'll feel great pain." Inuyasha said "why are you doing this?!" She smiled again for him and said "to teach you my son..." Then she closed her eye's and Inuyasha was crying his eye's out screaming "mother, mother, mother."

Back into the real world

**"MOTHER!!"**Screamed Inuyasha as he rose up from his bed. He was panting and was covered in cold sweat saying "that dream again why do I keep having these dreams... Is it because of that girl? it's been happening ever since I found her if she doesn't stop I'll make sure that I'll kill her no matter what pain I will feel."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the evening and Inuyasha was in a great amount of pain. His father looked at Inuyasha and asked "how are you son?" Inuyasha looked at his father and said with a painful expression "I'm in a great amount of pain what else." His father started to laugh and said "yeah good point well bring the girl her food and leave alright maybe this time you won't insult to a priestess warrior." Inuyasha calmed down and asked "a priestess warrior??"

His father smiled as he said "yes she's a priestess and a warrior she's not just a skilled archer but as a fighter so if I was you I'd be careful." Then Inuyasha grabbed a plate and walked into the cell. When he got there he didn't say a word and was just getting the last plate and was giving her, her meal. Everything was quite until she spoke "me hurt you?" He looked at the girl and said "what did you say girl?" She said with a sad expression "me hurt you, me sorry." He just responds with a feh than said "it's nothing. There's nothing to be sorry about I'm fine."

She smiled and started to laugh. He looked at her and said "what are you laughing about?" She smiled at him and said "me glad you no mad from me shooting you arm." He looked at her and said "like I said "it's nothing really there's no reason to worry about." Then he noticed that the girl was still looking at his shoulder and sadly said "but... it me fault, me shouldn't shoot it. You be mad me." Inuyasha sighed and said "man this is getting annoying look girl if you're going to talk than talk normal japanese for me please."

The girl had a confused and mad look on her face and said "me Kagome me no talk like you. Me never learned how." He looked kind of sad for her and said "well how about I teach you how to talk like everyone else?" She smiled and said "you teach Kagome to talk? Me something you return."

Inuyasha said with a calm tone "no that's alright I don't need anything." Then he felt her hand on his and she began to read his palm. She calmly said "you sad past. You lose someone close as child. You lose mother as child. You great journey future. You love, she love you. You get sad. You lose love." He thought _"ok I see that she can see into the past but there's no way that she can see the future.. is there?"_

**ok sorry for this chapter to be really short but I hope that you like it so far I'll update again tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

Days have past since Inuyasha has been teaching Kagome how to talk normal. But as time went by there bond got stronger. Everyone got suspicious of Inuyasha about how long he's been in the cell. He's been saying "it's my turn for guard duty" or "I have to clean the prison cells." Now you see Inuyasha in the cell saying "ok girl I need you to say something."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "what me say?" Inuyasha stood up and said "why do I even bother you can't talk normal japanese this is a waste of my time!!" He was about to walk away when he heard Kagome say "I'm sorry Inuyasha." He turned around and said "what did you say?" She looked at him and said "I said that I was sorry." Inuyasha walked back and said "well it looks like I'm not waisting my time after all." She smiled and said "really?"

He nodded with a smile and said "well keep going on with the lesson now...huh?" Then he noticed that Kagome couldn't see very well cause her bangs have gotten longer and have covered her eye's. He said "I need you to close your eye's for a minute." She did as he said and closed her eye's. A minute later she opened her eye's and noticed that she could see and that she had a flower hair clip in her hair. She looked at the blushing half demon and said "thank you Inuyasha."

He smiled and said "sure what ever." Days later and Kagome was getting better at talking and one day was different. He stood up and said "ok girl now it will be better to talk to you now that you can talk better." She stood up and placed her hand under his chin and pulled his face close to her and kissed his cheek. He blushed and thought _"she kissed my cheek... why did she do that?"_

She looked at Inuyasha and said "that was my way of saying thank you for helping me Inuyasha." He looked at her and said "well that was only because I was having a hard time trying to understand you." She looked down and said "oh I see it's just that I considered you as a friend so I thought that maybe you that about me as your friend too."

He looked at Kagome and felt bad for her and said "well since I'm like your friend and you said thank you in your way I guess I should say your welcome in my way..." She looked at Inuyasha and said "what do you mean?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he blushed and said "well I'm going to show you something but it's outside and you have to promise me that you'll come back in here right after ok."

She nodded and he left with a smile and thought _"she's very special I won't let anything happen to you I promise... tonight I'll show her the garden of souls."_Later at night everyone was in bed but Inuyasha. He went into the cell and woke up Kagome and said "ok girl are you ready to see what I'm going to show you?" She nodded and said "but how are you going to let me out?" Inuyasha smiled and said "don't worry I have a way to get you out." She blinked a few times as Inuyasha used his claws to unlock the door.

They walked out of the cell and they walked to a strange garden. Kagome asked "so why are we here? what is this place called?" Inuyasha looked around and said "this is my way of telling you your welcome and this place is called the garden of souls they say that the souls of the people that died before their time from protecting their child will come here and stay here until they think that their child is happy with their life." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw a bit of sadness in his eye's and said "your mother is here isn't she?"

He nodded and said "yes she died protecting me from the humans they were trying to kill me I didn't fight back cause they were humans but they tried to kill me." She looked at him and said "I see... Is that why you hate humans?" He nodded and said "yeah... Ever since that day I hated humans for what they did I never cared for any human." She looked away and said "what about me I'm human and you care for me." He looked away and said "well girl that's hard for me to say."

She started to cry a bit and said "why don't you call me by my name?" Inuyasha said "I don't know maybe it's because no matter what I just can't realise my hatred toward humans." She said "I thought that you would for me since we get along." He looked at the slightly crying Kagome and wiped away her tears and said "look I'm sorry but..." Then orbs of blue light appeared and lit the night sky. Kagome was amazed by this and said "thank you Inuyasha." He looked at Kagome's smiling face and said "you're welcome."

She looked at him and blushed and thought _"I wished that I could tell Inuyasha how I feel..."_Inuyasha looked at the blushing Kagome and said "something wrong?" She nodded her head no and he said "well I understand that you're mad at me cause you feel like I don't trust you but-" He was cut off by Kagome kissing him on the lips. She broke the kiss and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

He looked at her and said "that's uh... alright Kagome." She was shocked and said "Inuyasha you called me by my name..." Inuyasha looked at her and said "I guess I did." She smiled and said "Inuyasha will you promise me something?" He nodded his head as she said "will you promise me that you'll protect me?" He gave her a hug and said "yes I'll protect you Kagome I'll never let anyone harm you." _"because I... love you."_Thought Inuyasha


	6. Chapter 6

The next day it was late in the morning and Inuyasha was just getting up. He looked around with his eye's half open. There was a voice that said "hello little brother awake now huh." Inuyasha looked around and saw a man with long silver hair wearing a white kimono like his father's and he had a blue crescent moon on his head and stripes on his face. He asked in a annoyed tone "what do you want Sesshumaru?"

Sesshumaru walked around the room and said "I was sent to get you, you slept in." Inuyasha was in shock and said "well thanks for getting me up I guess now I ask you to leave I have to get ready so I can give the girl her food." Sesshumaru laughed a bit and said "don't worry about her anymore Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned and looked at his brother and said "what are you talking about?"

Sesshumaru walked up to Inuyasha and said "this is her last day on earth for she is going to die." Inuyasha went in shock and said "where is she!! Tell me!!" Sesshumaru looked at his brother's inraged face and said "why should I tell you..." Inuyasha had to think of a lie and fast and said "if anyone is going to kill her it should be me!" Sesshumaru looked at him and said "alright she's at the exaction grounds."

Then Sesshumaru left the room and Inuyasha got changed as fast as he could and ran out the door. He ran toward the exaction grounds hoping that he wasn't too late. After awhile he found Kagome's hair clip on the ground. He picked it up and said "Kagome... she's not too far away from here." Then he started to run even faster while sniffing the air. _"I don't smell any blood she's still alive... for now anyway."_Thought Inuyasha.

Now with Kagome

Kagome is in the clearing wearing a blind fold and her hands tied behind her back. A demon said "well girl I hope you enjoyed your last day on earth." She cried slightly and thought about Inuyasha and his promise _"Kagome I'll protect you..."_ Those words echoed in her head while she thought _"Inuyasha I guess you broke your promise to me... I guess you still despise humans... even me if you were here with me than I would tell you that I... I... love you."_

The demon yelled **"OK MEN GET READY TO FIRE!!"**The demons were about to fire and Kagome screamed in her head _**"INUYASHA!!"**_ Then all she could hear was the demon's screams. She was wondering why they were screaming and she hears something in the back almost like a sword cutting something. After the screaming stopped she thought that she was going to die.

Then all of a sudden she felt the ropes being cut and someone pulling on the blind fold. When the blind fold was off she opened her eye's waiting for her vision to clear when it did she was shocked. She cried out "Inuyasha! You're here!" He hugged her and said "of course I'm here I told you that I'd protect you remember." She looked at him and she cried in his chest saying "I thought I was going to die and that you broke your promise to me."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do to comfort her so he said "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner I over slept and I just found out about this. I came as fast as I could hopping I wouldn't be too late I wouldn't want to lose you Kagome." Kagome said "you killed you're own men why?" Inuyasha looked at her and said "I didn't want to lose you you're the most important person in my life Kagome.

She was touched by his words for a half demon that once hated humans but learned to care for them. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome back and his other hand on the back of her head hoping it would calm her down. Then all of a sudden there was a noise from the camp. Inuyasha turned around saying "oh no the camp!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was in shock and ran toward the camp with Kagome following him. When Inuyasha got to the camp he noticed that the camp has been destroyed... there was nothing left. He walked around for what seemed like hours until he found his father on the ground out like a light... or dead. He ran to his father to see if he was alright and thank god he was still breathing... for now anyway. "Father wake up. What happened?" Said a worried Inuyasha. His father opened his eye's and said "my son we were attacked by some demons they had some strange weapons that could kill dog demons it was specialy made."

Inuyasha asked in a worried tone "is everyone dead?" His father nodded and said "even your brother is dead." Inuyasha looked sad but in his head he was dancing saying **"YES HE'S DEAD I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET RID OF HIM FOR YEARS HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!"** His father coughed and said "Inuyasha take this girl back to her village it's only a few days off by walking please be careful my son... also never remove this necklace it protects you from yourself as does my sword."

Inuyasha was confused and asked "what do you mean father?" His father smiled but he didn't have enough time to answer so he closed his eye's as Inuyasha "please rest in peace father be at peace with mother." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and laid her hand on his shoulder and said "Inuyasha I'm sorry." He looked at Kagome and said "it's alright Kagome my father will be with my mother once again he's been dreaming to be with her again but he didn't expect it so soon." They stood up and Inuyasha got his things for the journey ahead of them.

While he was in his tent he was thinking about the things Kagome said when she was reading his palm _"you great journey future, you find love, she love you, you sad, you lose love."_ All those flashed through his mind as he thought _"well some of her predictions came true I found love and I'm going on a great journey I think it's going to be a great journey but who's the girl that will love me? Why will I be sad and how do I lose her? I guess I'll have to find out when it happens."_

Then he came out of his tent and walked up to Kagome and said "well are you ready Kagome?" She nodded and they were off to the great journey ahead of them. But what they don't know is that it will be a dangerous one where truths are reviled, danger, pain and sadness.

**sorry that this chapter isn't long but I had trouble thinking on how to make it longer but anyway I hope you enjoyed this story! Until next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the forest and Inuyasha sat by the fire. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha are you alright you seem kind of down." He kept looking at the fire and said "KagomeI just lost my tribe of dog demon's they were like my family and now their dead."Kagome could tell that deep down he was hurting and wanted to help him in anyway but somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen. She looked at him with sad eye's and said "I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't know what to say." He looked at her sad face and said "no I should be sorry Kagome I shouldn't yell at you."

She looked at him until her bangs covered her eye's and Inuyasha reached into his pocket and grabbed her hair clip and said "here I found it when I was trying to save you." She grabbed it and put it in her hair and said "thank you Inuyasha I've been looking for it." Inuyasha could only smile with a little bit of blush as she took it out of his hand. Than she placed it in her hair to keep her bangs from covering her eye's and she noticed that she was hungry. Inuyasha looked at her and said "there's a hot spring near here you can take a bath while I catch some fish and set up camp."

She had a strange look on her face and said "I don't have anything to change into!!" He reached in his bag and grabbed a purple kimono and tossed it to her and said "wear that when you're done it's old but it's better than nothing." She looked at the kimono and said "it's beautiful where did you get this?" Inuyasha looked at the river and said "it was my mothers after she died my father couldn't bear to through out her things he wanted something to remember her by since I have this cursed necklace." She looked at him and walked off to the hot spring.

As Inuyasha was getting camp set up he was remembering what his father told him _"don't removed this necklace it protects you from yourself as does my sword" What did he mean by that?"_ Than when he was done setting up camp he changed into a different kimono that was kind of like his other one but it was a lighter shade of red and said "ah this is much better that kimono weighs a ton." Then he heard a scream and he ran toward the scream thinking _"that's Kagome's voice something must be wrong."_

**Sorry that this chapter isn't long but I sometimes have a lot of trouble trying to make a chapter longer well anyway I'll update as soon as I can until next time bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

He ran as fast as he could while having his eye's shut tight but luck for him that he could hear Kagome's heart beat. When he got there he said "Kagome are you alright?" Kagome turned and faced her back toward Kagome and said "well besides the fact that you're here there is I heard something over there in the bush's." Then he walked toward the bush's and was far from Kagome while he looked around he had a demon's scent.

He couldn't figure it out but he couldn't find the demon it was like he disappeared. Then he turned around back to Kagome who was out of the hot tub and was fully changed.She looked at the now drooling Inuyasha and asked "well did you find anything?" He snapped out of his trance and said "no everything is quite back there." Kagome than noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a different kimono and asked "where did you get that Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and said "I've had this for a while I always this when I'm traveling it makes it easier to run instead of wearing that training kimono." She was puzzled and asked "what do you mean by training kimono?" They walked back and Inuyasha said "well the dark red kimono I had on was six thousand pounds it helped me to gain great speed so if I didn't have a choice than I would have to run as fast as I could." She nodded and said "but that can't be possible there's no way that you could wear a kimono that could weigh that much."

He smiled and said "I could all dog demon's no matter if they were full of half demon they could wear a kimono that weighs that much." Then she sat by the fire while Inuyasha went fishing. She was amazed that Inuyasha was able to set up camp in only a short time and then he came up to the fire and was waiting for the fish to cook. Kagome asked "Inuyasha what do you plan to do once I return to my village?" He looked at her and said "I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Then he noticed a strange necklace around her neck with a large jewel on it and asked "Kagome what is that?"

She looked at the fire and said "oh this it's the shikon no tama my family have protected it for may years it has the powerto grant any wish you make on it but if it was used to make a pure wish and not for power than it will be purafide forever and it will disappear forever." He looked back at the fire and thought _"that little jewel can grant any wish maybe I can make the wish to bring back the dog demon tribe maybe."_Then he noticed that the fish were done and he grabbed one for him and the other for Kagome.

She looked at him and thought _"he looks very sad.. Of course he does he just lost his whole tribe and he's the only dog demon left I feel so sorry for him..."_He noticed that Kagome was looking at him and said "Kagome is something wrong?" She nodded no and he said "well you should eat your fish before it gets cold." She nodded again and started to eat. When she was done eating she looked at Inuyasha and said "so where do we sleep?" He looked at her and he said "well you can have the tent I'll sleep in the tree above it." She nodded and she went to sleep as did Inuyasha having fantasies about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Later at night Inuyasha was wide awake looking at the night sky thinking about his mother and his father._"was this supose to happen? Was I suppose to meet Kagome? What will happen next and who killed my tribe?"_Thought Inuyasha. Then he went to sleep. the next day Kagome woke up and went to the river and washed her face than she grabbed her other clothes and started to wash them.

Then she heard someone walk up behind her and said "hey Kagome." She turned around and said "oh hello Inuyasha and good morning." Then without her noticing sh dropped her cloths in the river and it was being washed away. "My cloths!' She cried. Then Inuyasha jumped into the river and grabbed her clothes. When he got out he handed her clothes to her and said "here..."

She blushed and said "thanks Inuyasha." He nodded and said "I'll be right back." She was puzzled and asked "where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder and said 'I'm going to dry off somewhere so you don't get soaked." She was even more puzzled and asked "what do you mean?" He said "I shake myself dry Kagome I'm part dog demon remember." She smiled and said "oh yeah." Then he left and Kagome was shaking her clothes dry.

A little while later Inuyasha came back and he was dry but something pushed him back into the river. When he looked up he said "what was that for!!" Kagome was laughing and said "oh come on Inuyasha I was just having a little fun." then she held out her hand to help Inuyasha but when he grabbed it he pulled her in. She surfaced and was soaking wet but was laughing. When they got out Inuyasha shook himself dry and when he was dry Kagome was laughing at him.

He was confused and asked" what are you laughing at?" She pointed at his hair but couldn't talk because she was laughing so hard. When he looked at his reflection and noticed that his hair was standing and was a fuzzy than he started to laugh. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was brushing his hair with his claws and said "Inuyasha why don't you use a brush to brush your hair it's better that way."

He looked at Kagome and said "this is how I always brushed my hair it's way better then using a brush." She looked at the river and thought _"I wonder what that things was that I saw last night?"_Then she went behind a tree and changed into her normal cloths and they were off. While they were walking Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "how long till we get to my village?"

Inuyasha didn't look at her and said "I don't know maybe two days." Then they stopped and Kagome asked "something wrong Inuyasha?" He looked at her and said "I sense danger I don't know where it is but we should keep going." Then he noticed that Kagome was getting shorter and asked "Kagome are you getting shorter?"

Then he looked down and noticed that she was being sucked up into a portal. He tried to pull her out but he ended up getting pulled in." They fell in and they fell for what seemed like hours. When Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was knocked out he floated toward her and grabbed her thinking _"Kagome please be alright. Please open your eye's."_

Then Inuyasha faced himself up to make sue that the impact wouldn't hit Kagome. Then Inuyasha's back hit the ground which caused him to pass out while he was still holding Kagome in his arms not letting go. But what they didn't know was that they weren't alone...

**Whats in that room with Kagome and Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha be alright? What will happen next? Will Kagome try to save her and Inuyasha? You have to find out**


	11. Chapter 11

There were voices one said "who are they?" The other said "how did a man get sucked down here?" Then a woman walked up to Kagome who was still sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. The woman shook Kagome saying "are you alright please wake up." Kagome slowly opened her eye's and looked around the room she was in but it wasn't a room... it was another prison cell.

Then Kagome noticed that she was in Inuyasha's arms and the woman said "you've been in his arms for an hour." Kagome blushed and tried to brake free of his grip and said "Inuyasha I need you to let me go." He didn't respond and he released her and she crawled off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping that the fall didn't kill him.

She check for a heart beat and he was still alive. "He still alive that's good he's just knocked out." said a relived Kagome. A woman said "it's strange." Kagome stood up and asked "whats strange?" The woman said "it's strange that a man was sent down here as well." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and said "he was trying to pull me out of the portal but he got sucked up too."

The woman was shocked and said "well anyway my name's Lily whats yours?" Kagome looked at Lily and said "my name's Kagome." Then they heard a footsteps and they were coming closer. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and dragged him to the wall making him sit up to make him more comfortable. Then there was a demon with long black hair with silver eye's that said "hello ladies I'm back." Lily said "look I don't know why you beat us everyday but leave us alone and let us go home."

The man said "why would I let you home? I only attack you to see if one of you is strong and beautiful." Kagome came out of the shadows and said "I'm back sorry it took me so long Lily I was making sure that Inu-" She cut her sentence off when she saw the demon and said "who are you?" The demon laughed and said "my name is Alexander and you are the most beautiful girl of them all but are you strong?"

Then Alexander opened the door and all the other girls but Kagome ran to the wall. Kagome kicked the demon in the head and he fell back. Alexander got up and smirked and said "you are strong you are the one I've been looking for when I was outside last night by the hot spring." Kagome was shocked as soon as she heard the words hot spring and said "you were the one atching me! You pervert!!"

Then she slapped him across the face and said "I can't believe that you were watching me having a bath!!" Alexander was mad and he grabbed Kagome by the shirt and said "you are the one for me. You'll become my bride." Kagome and the others were shock and yelled out **"WHAT!!"** Alexander said with a smile "I was looking for a wife I was looking for a woman with beauty and power and I found her."

Kagome didn't want to become his bride so she had to think of something fast and said "sorry but I'm already spoken for." Alexander said "I don't care you're mine now and no one can stop me." **"INUYASHA!!"**screamed Kagome. Alexander said "no one can save you not even this Inuyasha."

Then Alexander felt great pain on his arm and he sees Inuyasha biting his arm. He dropped Kagome and punched Inuyasha. When Kagome looked at Inuyasha she was happy but when she had a closer look at Inuyasha she noticed that his mind wasn't there he's moving while he was knocked out. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha are yu there?" He looked at Kagome with a blank look on his face but didn't say anything.

Alexander laughed and said "like he could be right for you he can't even talk." Kagome was madder than hell and she created a arrow and lunched it right at him. The arrow missed and he used a strange gust of energy that pushed Kagome back into the wall. Inuyasha ran to her and Kagome said "I'm alright Inuyasha don't worry." He knelt down and held her hand. She thought _"this doesn't make sense his mind isn't there but what's making him move?"_

Then Alexander grabbed Inuyasha and was about to kill him until Kagome screamed out "please stop." Alexander looked at the crying Kagome and she said "I'll become your bride if you leave him and the others alone and set them free." He smiled and said "I knew that I would get you soon enough." He threw Inuyasha to the wall and Kagome said "in exchange that I have a ew moments with Inuyasha." He nodded and left. Kagome turned around and walked to Inuyasha. Lily said "you love him don't you?"

Kagome nodded and said "I love him so much I would give up my happiness for him besides it's not like he loves me right he only sees me as a friend or a girl to bring back to his village." Lily looked at Inuyasha and thought _"the way he was moving it wasn't his mind that was making him move it was his heart I have a feeling that he loves her too."_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he brought his face up. She looked at his blank gold eye's and said "Inuyasha I'm sorry but I guess that you won't be able to bring me back to my village. Good bye." Then she gave him a kiss on the lips and she pushed a pressure point on his neck causing him to fully pass out." Lily said "Kagome what are you doing?"

Kagome looked at Lily and said "Inuyasha is fully asleep he won't wake up for a few hours tell him that I'm very sorry." Then Kagome left while she was crying and a few of her tears hit Inuyasha's sleeping face.

**(evil laugh) I bet I know what ur thinking. Ur thinking is this it? well ur r 100 WRONG!! ha I got u didn't I but yeah I'm still going and remember I'm NEVER going to end a story with a sad ending... ok maybe only one but not this one anyway I'm getting off topic until next time see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

It's been 15 minutes since Kagome left and Inuyasha wouldn't wake up. Lily said "we've tried everything to wake him up." Another woman said "she's even blocked off the pressure point to wake him." Lily said "maybe he doesn't love Kagome if he did he would have tried to wake up or something."

Then Lily noticed something... Inuyasha was crying and saying "Kagome..." Lily thought _"he does love her he's trying to wake up but maybe it's too strong for him."_Then she noticed one of Kagome's tears falling down to Inuyasha's necklace. When the tear hit Inuyasha's necklace it started to glow. His eye's shot open and he's screaming **"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!"**

Then he removed his necklace and was panting. Lily was shocked and said "your awake." Inuyasha looked at Lily and said "who are you? Where's Kagome?" Lily said "my name's Lily and Kagome gave up her happiness to save you." Inuyasha was in shock then he noticed that he was able to remove the necklace and thought _"I removed that?"_

Than he remembered what his mother said when he was a little kid. _"This necklace will only come off when you learn to love a human then and only then will it come off..."_ Those words kept playing in his mind and thought _"it came off because of my love for Kagome... I know that I love her but does that mean that I'm in love with her?"_

Then he looked at Lily and said "where is she please tell me." Lily said "Alexander took her so she can become his bride." Inuyasha was so mad that he could feel his blood boiling and he screamed out in rage **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!"**Then he ran out of the cell and followed Kagome's scent.

Now with Kagome

Kagome was in a room wearing the brides gown thinking about Inuyasha. _"Did I make the right choice? Was I to leave Inuyasha? Oh well it's not like he loves me he has enough problems like trying to rebuild his clan."_Thought a depressed Kagome.

Then she thought of all the times she spent with him like when he taught her to talk showed her the garden of souls. She missed him already even though she hasn't away from him for long but to her it felt long its been years since she's seen him.

Then a man came in the room and said "Miss Kagome are you ready?" She looked at the man and put on a fake smile and said "yeah I'm ready." Then she walked out of the room.

Kagome was walking down the hall thinking about Inuyasha hoping that he was safe and alive. Then at the end of the hall way was Alexander wearing a black kimono smiling. That smile sent chills through Kagome's spine.

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could but then he heard what was going on for the wedding. Then he burst through the doors and screamed out **"KAGOME!!"**Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha and thought _"Inuyasha..."_Inuyasha started walking toward her while saying "Kagome don't marry him if you're going to marry someone let it be with the person you love. Because if you do than you'll be miserable for the rest of your life wondering if you made the right choice."

Kagome blushed and thought _"he came all this way to stop this wedding? Why?"_Then she said "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I can't. If I marry him than you and the others will be safe even if I'm not happy about the wedding I'll be happy about you being safe."

Inuyasha punched Alexander in the face and said "Kagome he isn't willing to keep his word he was planing to kill us from the start as soon as we came in here I smelled something familiar it was the same scent as the one I smelled at my came he was the one who killed my tribe and he wants me dead to finish the job since dog demons are the only ones that can kill him."

Kagome was in shock and said "you were the one who killed Inuyasha's clan?" Alexander smiled and said "yeah I killed them so what they were going to try to kill me someday." Inuyasha was full of rage and said "Kagome you stay over there I'll fight him my self."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha slashed away at him. For what seemed like hours Kagome has been trying to figure out whats so different about Inuyasha. Then something fell out of Inuyasha's pocket and she picked it up. When she looked at it more closely it was Inuyasha's necklace and thought _"how did he take this off let alone how did he wake up?"_

Then Inuyasha slashed away at Alexander's chest and he fell down to the ground. Inuyasha went to check if he was still alive but when he did Alexander's claws went through Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha looked at his chest than back at Alexander while Alexander said "say good bye half breed."

Then when he removed his hand from Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha fell with a blank look on his face. Kagome ran to him saying "Inuyasha wake up open your eye's please!!" But nothing worked she stood up and ripped off her wedding gown to reveal her normal clothing and she charged at Alexander.

She fought as hard as she could but it was all in vein then she made a bow and arrow appear and she lunched it right at Alexander but it didn't seem to work on him. He laughed and said "do you think that your arrows will work on me well too bad time for you too die!" Then when Kagome fell to the ground she was backed up into a wall waiting for the final blow. But it never came than someone pushed Alexander away from Kagome. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha but he was different.

His eyes were blood red. His claws and fangs have doubled in size. As did his muscle mass but the thing that bothered Kagome the most was the look in his eyes. For he had the look of a killer. A demon that enjoys to kill and nothing else. The thing that scared her just as much as his look was his dark laugh which told her that he was ready to kill.

She couldn't believe her eye's his aura was the aura of a full demon...and she was scared of him. Alexander said "why have you transformed you're almost like a full demon?" Inuyasha smiled and said "how should I know? But you should say some prayers for you're self because I'm about to bring you to hell."

Then Inuyasha charged at Alexander with his razor sharp claws. After a few minutes you see Alexander in millions of pieces and he looked at Kagome. She got scared and didn't know what to do. He walked closer to her and as he got closer her fear grew. Then she screamed **"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"**

Then Inuyasha stopped and slowly said "Kagome... place... the necklace... around my... neck... hurry... I can't... hold it... off much... longer." She did as he said and placed the necklace around his neck. When it was around him he fell to his knees and screamed out in pain as the necklace glowed red.

After awhile it stopped glowing red Inuyasha was heavily panting. Kagome ran to his side and bend down to eye level and asked "Inuyasha are you alright?" His hands clenched into fists and he said "no Kagome... I'm not alright."


	13. Chapter 13

A few days have past and Inuyasha hasn't spoken much. He did nothing but sulk thinking about what he's done sure he's avenged his clan but for him it was wrong for him to enjoy it. Kagome had came back from the springs and saw Inuyasha sitting by the camp fire staring at the flame. She sat next to him and asked "Inuyasha are you alright?"

He didn't look at her and said "how can you stay by me even after you saw me like that?" Kagome had a shocked look on her face and said "what do you mean Inuyasha?" He stood up and turned around with his back facing her and his hands clenched into fist. "You saw me like that... I saw the fear in your eyes you screaming for me to stay away you were scared of me Kagome there's no point on trying to hide it from me I know you were scared of me." Said a confused and angry Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at the fire and sadly said "yes I did saw you like that and yes there was fear in my eyes because I thought you were going to kill me but also I thought that I lost you I couldn't bare it if I lost you." He looked at her and thought _"she was worried about me?"_Then he sat next to Kagome and said "Kagome you thought that you lost me?" She nodded and said "I couldn't bare it if I lost you I care about you so much Inuyasha."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close as her head laid on his chest he said "Kagome I'm sorry if I made you worry like that I didn't know that you cared about me that much I promise that I'll never let that happen ever again."

She wanted to believe his words but she couldn't help it but to believe because she loved him and she wanted him to love her in return but she thought that he would never love her because she was human and he was half demon. All she knew was that she never wanted that night with Inuyasha to end because she knew that tomorrow is the day that they will part ways...forever.

They walked on for what seemed like hours until hey were almost out of the forest. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "well here we go there's your village." Kagome didn't want to believe that this was her village she wanted to stayby Inuyasha longer. She wanted to tell him that she loved him with all her heart and soul but to her it all seemed useless.

Inuyasha looked away and said "well Kagome I guess this is where we say good bye." Kagome looked at him and said "I don't want to say good bye Inuyasha why don't you stay here with me?" He didn't look her in the eye and said "I can't demons and half demons aren't allowed in that village not after my mother died." Kagome was confused and said "what do you mean?"

He looked at her and and said "me and my mother lived her for a while until she died then I lived with my father to train to become a great fighter." She looked at him with sad eyes and said "Inuyasha please don't leave I don't want you to leave." Inuyasha looked away from her again and said "I have too I must rebuild my clan and restore the power of the dog demons." Kagome grabbed his arm and said "Inuyasha you can't leave me please even after what we've been through you're just going to leave?!"

He turned around and pushed a pressure point in Kagome's neck to knock her out. Then he removed his robe of and wrapped it around Kagome and picked her up and carried her over her shoulder and ran to the gate. At the gate there was two guards and they saw Inuyasha and one of them said "what do you want demon?" Inuyasha placed Kagome down and left. The guards ran to Kagome and one of them said "we should take her to the king and queen right away."

A few hours later Kagome woke up and noticed that she was in a castle and that she had Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. She looked around until she saw a man with short black hair pulled into a small ponytail and wearing a black and purple robe and said "King Miroku!" The man known as King Miroku said "ah Kagome it's nice to see you back safe and sound how did you get back? Please tell me and Sango what happened." After awhile when a woman with long brown hair wearing a pink and green gown showed up Kagome had explained everything.

The woman said "well that is a very long story Kagome." Kagome looked at the woman and said "yes and now I don't know what too do all I have to remember him is this robe that he wore do you know what I should do Queen Sango?" When Miroku saw the robe and said "Kagome who does this robe belong too?" (Kagome never said Inuyasha's name) She looked at Miroku and said "it belonged to Inuyasha the half demon that saved me." Miroku was in shock and said "he alive?!" Kagome and Sango were both puzzled and they both asked "whats wrong Miroku?"

Miroku slowly said "Inuyasha I thought he died a long time ago before his mother died." Kagome was even more confused and said "what do you mean he's dead I was with him for a long time and he was alive." Miroku said in a calm tone "well me nad Inuyasha were the best of friends we both lived here in this village ne day we left to a battle field and we were attacked I told him to run and he did. I was badly hurt if it wasn't for my father I would have died as well but than I heard the Inuyasha's mother died and from that I thought that Inuyasha died as well even if they never found him but what I did notice is that the necklace that his mother always wore was gone."

Kagome looked at the glowing gem around her neck and said "he left and I don't know what to do I feel so much pain." Sango placed a hand on her friends shoulder and said "Kagome do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and said "I love him more than anything." Sango smiled and said "you feel pain because you love him and when you're far from him your heart will hurt like you'll never see him again go to him."

Miroku nodded and said "she's right go to him I'm sure that Inuyasha is feeling the same pain as you." Kagome looked down and said "I don't know what do to what if he doesn't love me?" Miroku smiled and said "of course he loves you from what I heard of oyur story he loves you as much as you love him." She smiled and hugged her friends good bye and said "thanks guys well good bye." Than Kagome ran off with Inuyasha's robe on her.

Now with Inuyasha

He walking in a field thinking about Kagome _"Kagome I'm sorry but you couldn't be happy with me."_Then he heard panting and turned around to see Kagome. He was in shock and said "Kagome why are you here?" She looked at him and said "I came to be with you Inuyasha." He looked away from her and said "Kagome I left you at the village so you could be happy." She ran to him and gave him an embrace while crying. He returned the hug.

She cried for what seemed like hours and said "Inuyasha I love you." He was in shock and looked at her tear stained face and said "really?" She nodded and he gave her another hug and said "Kagome I only hoped to hear that from you and now you did say that it made me happy enough to say thins "I love you too... Kagome."

She cried even more at hearing that and said "Inuyasha I never want to leave you ever!" He said "I know Kagome." She looked at him and said "Inuyasha I know how you can get your clan back." He looked at her and asked "how?" She grabbed the jewel and made a wish "I wish that we cane rebuild the dog demon clan." Then there was a burst of blinding light.

When the light was gone Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she became a half demon like him. He was confused and Kagome looked at her self and said "something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled and said "no I just didn't think that you could even more beautiful."

She blushed and said "Inuyasha thank you." He gave her another hug than he gave her a loving kiss. Than he said "Kagome will you marry me?" She smiled with joy in her eyes and said "yes Inuyasha I will." Than from that moment on they lived happily ever after the dog demon tribe was slowly growing and everyone will never forget the love that was between a half demon and a human.

The End


End file.
